ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Catterson
|hometown=Shildon, England |music="Wrong" by Depeche Mode |affiliation= Lost Generation X (FWE) |current_efeds= Frontline Wrestling Evolution, Extreme Answerz Wrestlinghttp://eaw08.webs.com/ |previous_efeds=AWL, IWF, XMW, NWA AWE,DPW, LWU |alignment=Heel |wrestling_style=Powerhouse |signature=See below |finisher=See below |trainer=Charlene Appleby Billy McAvoy |handler= |debut=LWU, June 2011 |accomplishments=See below |retired=}} Liam Stavely Catterson is a professional e-fedder who is currently signed to Frontline Wrestling Evolution on the Mayhem Brand and is also signed to Extreme Answers Wrestling, currently wrestling on its Dynasty brand. Frontline Wrestling Evolution In October 2011, Catterson joined the newly opened FWE. Liam was placed as a mid-carder, who feuded with Richard Enraged who was Television Champion at the time. Liam then went to Pick your Poison where he and Richard faced off and Liam won the FWE Television Championship. IN a newly formatted FWE, The Television Championship retired and Liam Catterson was injured, which left Catterson sidelined for a few months. Catterson came back in the beginning of February 2012 as Y2Catterson. Vintages of Catterson's return was teased for a while and Catterson came back to 'capture the World Heavyweight Championship'. Catterson was however picked as one of the participants to challenge W.T.F in the Torture Chamber at Rival's Revenge. Catterson was the last guy in the chamber and lost to Dorin who was the new World Heavyweight Champion. The following Mayhem, Catterson challenged Dorin for the National Pride Championship in which he won. Catterson then moved onto Carnage. Carnage and Catterson were in a bitter war leading to the grand stage, Glory Road and it was announced, Carnage verses Liam Catterson for the National Pride Championship in a Tables match, in which Catterson won. But Catterson was forced to vacate it, after being released by FWE and injured as well. Liam Catterson returned to FWE in late June 2012 following his injury. Catterson came back to his brand, Mayhem and ironically, was the final member for Carnage's Mayhem Team at Civil Carnage. Mayhem managed to beat Warpath at Civil Carnage, thanks to Liam Catterson who led Mayhem to victory, being one of the two survivors of Mayhem's Team...(The other being Kendrick Williams). Liam then came back and gloated about how his return impacted FWE, stating that Team Mayhem wouldn't have won if Liam Catterson wasn't on the team. He then turned his head back on the World Heavyweight Championship picture, in which the belt was currently held by BarcaEdge, who was also Brotherhood Champion alongside Collin Lightening. Catterson sent a message to BarcaEdge, by injuring Lightening and costing the team the belts to The East Side Rebels (Tyler Blade and Two-Face). Catterson was placed in a Fatal Four Way Barbed Wire Steel Cage match for the World Heavyweight Championship, the other two members being The Lockdown and Andre the Fireboy. Catterson failed to capture the World Heavyweight Championship but he never gave up and continued to taunt BarcaEdge. Catterson then was placed in a Six-Man Torture Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship alongside Jason Skilled, Kendrick Williams, Rayan Anderson and Ryan Savage. Again, Catterson didn't capture the World Heavyweight Championship from BarcaEdge and like Rival's Revenge, was the last person eliminated. Catterson continued to complain, stating that FWE turn against him by placing him in matches with more than one opponent. Catterson brought in Lost Generation X to FWE which stated off with Johnny Nova and Marcus Spencer. Lost Generation X would continue to attack FWE and FWE Officials. Over the weeks, they gained new members, such as Chris Elite, who soon got fired by FWE and Victor Isiah Prince. World Heavyweight Champion (2012 - Present) Liam Catterson got his one on one match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Frontline Warfare in a Last Man Standing match and Andrew Bartlett acted as the Special Guest Referee. Catterson finally managed to win his first 'true' World Heavyweight Championship in e-feds with a little help by the returning Kevin Devastation, who became an official member to Lost Generation X. Liam Catterson would then have the gall to gloat about BarcaEdge's retirement. Liam Catterson would then be threatened by Andre The Fireboy who was eying for his third World title in FWE. Catterson faced Andre the Fireboy at Pick Your Poison, in a tables match which would see Liam on the verge of losing, until Lost Generation X interfered and gave the victory to Catterson, yet again. Liam would however defend himself, saying that it was a coincidence. Which led to a second match between The Fireboy and Catterson at Inception for Perfection, however Catterson won with help again. Except this was not because of Lost Generation X, it was because of Frank Gieling, looking to get revenge on Andre the Fireboy. Catterson would now move on from Andre the Fireboy, understanding that Andre would never be able to beat him, he would focus on the winner of the Race to 2013 series, which happened to be Jason Skilled. Their match at Survival of the Fittest ended with Catterson claiming victory cleanly, as the match had no stipulations added. But after the match, Creature of the Night returned and attacked Catterson, leaving a stain on Catterson's win. At Rewind Night, Catterson picked up the Superstar of the Year award, but faced Ownage and lost due to inteference from Creature of the Night from the Titantron, who attacked his wife, Charlene Appleby. The Death of Lost Generation X, Return of a Nemesis Liam Catterson would soon call for Lost Generation X to meet in the ring, and Liam declared that the group was starting to crack and he couldn't keep an overdue dog, who is dying and begging for death, continue to live on. So Liam declared Lost Generation X to die. At Final Flight, Liam Catterson would be in the Triple Threat Ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship, against Andre the Fireboy and Creature of the Night. Liam Catterson would not only win that championship, but would injure both Fireboy and Creature of the Night. On that night, Liam Catterson admitted to Martin Arkless that he used Lost Generation X as a means to help him get to the top, which left the ex-members scorned at Liam's revelation, in which Liam gave no pity to. A number one contenders match took place, in which Martin Arkless won, claiming he'd beat Catterson and reclaim the mortification Catterson left his older cousin in at Final Flight. A lot of hatred between Catterson and Arkless took place, as both these men threw verbal abuse at each other, specifically bashing both each other's personal life (In which both men allowed in real life). Liam Catterson would be facing Martin Arkless at No Remorse in a 30 Minute Iron Man Match, which was won by Catterson, just thanks to the help of his wife, Charlene Appleby. After the match, Liam Catterson and Charlene Appleby got laid out by the returning BarcaEdge, much to the pleasure of the fans. This was the second time within the year that Catterson and Appleby would get laid out by a returning legend of FWE. Extreme Answers Wrestling New Breed Champion and King of Extreme Catterson began EAW at Pain 4 Pride V in a 24/7 Battle Royal match and survived half of the battle royal. Officials were impressed with Catterson and Liam Catterson then battled on Turbo for a few weeks, winning all but one (against Vic Vendetta). Liam would soon get a Dynasty Contract match against Dorin, who he beat and Catterson began Dynasty. Catterson would still come to Turbo, even making The 15 Minute challege with Liam Catterson. Liam would soon be in a feud with New Breed Champion, Johnny Nova. The two had an intense rivalry, which, at times, would have Liam Catterson stealing the New Breed Championship, claiming it his own. Liam Catterson would win a Number One Contenders match for the Championship, then keeping Nova on watchout. On October, Catterson would challenge Nova for the New Breed Championship, in a ladder match. Catterson faced Nova and won the match, which then later, resulted in Nova's career ending. Catterson would then proclaim himself to making the Championship meaningful once more, something he thought Nova didn't do. Another Number One Contender match took place, not too long after Catterson's title win. Dorin would be the victor of that and would promise to take out Catterson at Road to Redemption. Catterson would compete for a slot in the Dynasty Elimination Chamber against Hurricane Hawk. Catterson was on the verge of victory, but would lose to Hawk after Dorin interfered, intensifying the match between him and Catterson at Road to Redemption. Catterson would then be angered at Dorin and vowed revenge at Road to Redemption, in which Catterson got when he beat Dorin. Catterson then claimed Dorin had lost every chance against him and Catterson would then be placed in the King of Extreme Tournamnet, facing MosesX, Carlos Rosso and Jacob Senn, to whom all were defeated, which meant Catterson would head to the finals of King of Extreme, against Methuselah. Catterson and Methuselah would rage war, with Catterson claiming he would become King of Extreme. Suddenly, his claims were right, as Catterson managed to pull out a shocking win against Methuselah to become 2013 King of Extreme, despite Dark Demon interfering and attacking both parties. Catterson would then start a losing streak, one of which was losing the New Breed Championship to Dorin. Between King of Extreme (Late January) and Reckless Wiring (Late March), Catterson would only get one win against Brian Daniels. Personal Life Liam Catterson was born in Shildon, UK. He has a mother named Nicola Waite, two sisters named Paige and Holly Catterson and is engaged to Charlene Appleby. Liam had a step-dad but died in June 2011, just as Catterson was starting his e-career. Catterson is autistic, known to be mocked for it Past E-Feds In Wrestling Finisher Moves *The Catterson Impact (Double Underhook Facebuster) *Cutterson (Rolling Cutter) *Reality Breaker (STF) Signature Moves *Blind Eye (Running delayed fist drop, with theatrics) *LSC (RKO) *Spinebuster *Spear *Superkick *Sleeperslam *Full Nelson Slam *Powerbomb *Missile Dropkick *Throwback *Enzugiri *Pullback Powerslam *Tornado Bomb *Side Headlock Takedown Nicknames *The Malicious Assassin''' (FWE)' *King of Extreme (EAW) *The Next Generation of EAW (EAW) Managers *Charlene Appleby *Billy McAvoy Entrance Themes *Wrong - Depeche Mode ''(FWE, EAW) *My Time - The DX Band(FWE at Special PPVs) *Break the Walls Down - Adam Morenoff'' (FWE)'' *My Time is Now - John Cena (AWL, IWF) *Evil One - Venom (LWU) *Smoke and Mirrors - Emphatic (AWL, UPWO) E-Fed Championships * 1x FWE World Heavyweight Championship * 1x FWE Television Championship * 1x FWE National Pride Championship * FWE 2012 Superstar of the Year * 1x EAW New Breed Champion * EAW King of Extreme (2013) * 1x IWF European Championship * 1x XMW New Age Championship * 1x AWE Cruiserweight Championship * 2x NWA World Heavyweight Championship * 1x NWA International Championship * 1x DPW Intercontinental Championship * 1x AWE Tag Team Championship (With TRDD) * 1x AWL Tag Team Championship (With Bio-Hazard) * 1x LWU Tag Team Championship (With Martin Arkless) Gallery FWE File:Liam_Catterson_and_World_Heavyweight_Championship.jpeg|Liam Catterson as FWE World Heavyweight Champion File:A_Liam_Catterson_pose.jpeg|Liam Catterson